fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Stonmajin
Stonmajin (ゴモポカルス gomopokarusu)are Flying Wyverns and rivals of the rath family. Physiology Stonmajin are flying wyverns with an axe at the end of their tail. they have a giant horn on their heads that they use to bust through tough objects. Behavior They Are rather calm when undisturbed but once it sees a threat it will take it down no matter how large or strong it is. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Stonmajin are at the top of the swamp areas and are in the middle in misty peaks jungle white lake and are the apex predators of the tide islands Behavior Towards Other Monsters It wont do anything to other monsters until it sees a monster as a threat or meal Tracks Footprints dripped poison broken trees Specific Locale Interactions in the area where you can fight gogomoa it slurps up the poison thunder bugs and uses them as a projectile Special Behaviors None Cutscenes In area 8 the hunter sees a wounded gravios almost near its death.the hunter tries to get a closer look but is swooped by a giant tail of a stonmajin that hits the gravios it roars in pain and then the gravios takes his last breath and then dies.the hunter turns around to see the beast itself and stonmajin roars at the hunter the hunt begins. Abilities It can use its saliva to put poisonous mucus on its tail. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: its eyes turn red it huffs purple smoke and its wings begin to glow. *Tired State: It begins to drool poison that create small puddles of poison that can inflict the hunter. Mounts It is mounted on its back Ecology *Habitat Range xit has been mostly found in swamp areas but is also found in the misty peaks and even the white lake *Ecological Niche Stonmajin will not attack anything unless it attacks them first. *Biological Adaptations Stonmajin are large flying wyverns with an axe like tail. its tail itself cannot iflict poison but if there is poisonous mucus on it it can then inflict poison. *Behavior Stonmajin are calm when undisturbed. but it will fight with anything that is a threat or that comes too close. Attacks *bite *Tail swipe: Depending on the color mucus it has put on the tail if it is slightly pink it will inflict corrupted poison *carge and dash *hipcheck(has not as wide range as a plesioth) *poison beam:(look out for the color mucus it first will drop) if it is enraged it will inflict the more deadlier poison *spinning axe: it will hold on the end of its tail and then spinning around simmilair to glavenus *triple poison ball *triple slash *charged beam: it will charge its beam attack making it harder for the hunters to know when it will do its attack *stomp enraged *raging dash: it will charge at the hunters 5 times max. *Poisonous cloud: it will spit a poisonous cloud *hack and slash: it will folds its wings then suddenly stomping causing tremmors then *followed with crazy tail attacks *Deadly roar: it will roar followed with a charge dash Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts It head wings can be broken and its tail can be severed(if it is severed it cannot inflict any of the dangerous poison effects) Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. ✖ ★★★ (★) *Head =★★★ *Tail = X * Legs =★★ * Wings =★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = X *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = X *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast =★★ *Stun = ★ *Blind = ★ Shiny Item Drops Wyvern tears if enough damage is dealt Material Items It drops wyvern tears Slinger Ammo It drops piercing pods Equipment WIP Carves Wip Interactions With Other Monsters It only gets into fights when it sees it as a threat With (insertmonsterhere) Turf War with baruragaru they start roaring at each other before Stonmajin tries to hit it with its tail but baruragaru dodges.then baruragaru lunges foward and bites stonmajin dealing 400-670 damage and then stonmajin charges at baruragaru and hits him dealing 600-700 damage Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) it cannot be frenzied but it can be hyper. quests G rank Bgm Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Super Poison Monster Category:Corrupted Poison Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster